Genius
by Inky Finger Prints
Summary: What would you do if you were completely board, a genius, and had nothing better to do but help a girl? And you fall in love?  Won't finish!


Chapter 1~ How to save a girls life

Some times being a genius is awesome. At other times, I just can't handle it. That's why I go to school. So people won't think I'm a genius and think I'm a regular student who always gets C's and B's on a report card. Well, I put A's on mine, but just barely.

I went to Collage at ten years old. I would've gone sooner, but they thought it was just a joke to see a five year old in their office. So, just to go to school with maybe a few friends would be nice.

I mean, the only person I can talk to is my dad, because my mother died from a weird accident. I say weird because her body has supposedly been dumped on the road for a week, unnoticed, but no one saw the kidnaper at all, and we also found that she was beaten to death. So, talking to my dad just isn't the same, you need people your age, maybe going through the same stress or depression.

You may have heard of cliques. There not just groups were people hide away for the rest of their school life, it's where people can connect and feel like they belong. It's where they can be themselves. That's what everyone wants, to be able to be themselves without so much embarrassment that their face will burn off. It's like a home… where you wish it would last forever… You look around…and you're happy…

"Hello, anyone home?" I looked over to the girl standing next to my seat. We were on the bus, heading home. Every seat had two people, except mine. "Um, there are no other seats to sit in so, can I sit with you? If you don't mind…" The girl wrapped her long black hair in curls on her index finger.

"Sure." I moved my notebook –I memorized the homework and finished the algebra and world history in study hall- from the extra space, and gazed out the window. The midnight-blue-eyed girl sat down with grace, barley making me aware of her presence. I looked at her through the bus drivers' mirror. I saw that she was looking at me through the mirror, making her blush at being caught. She immediately turned away and talked to the girl across the isle.

I didn't bother; she was just another girl who gawked at me. My eyes were a perfect chocolate brown, and my hair a few shades darker. My hair was scruffy a bit, reaching down to my ears. If my hair grows a few inches past, it's unbearable… it gets in my face when I'm working in my shop, and just becomes a nuisance.

The next stop was mine, so I gathered up my item and shifted in my seat. The girl looked over again and said, "Oh, this is your stop huh? Well, thanks for letting me sit with you." She stood and backed out, letting me through.

"See you later kid." The bus driver tipped his hat to me, and opened the doors. When I stepped out, my dog, Dice, came running over to me. I knelt down and gave him a few scratched behind the ears, before heading to my room. I chucked my notebook at my wall and fell into Dice's neck. He was so cozy to lean on and hug, I wanted to be in that place until I felt better, but of course I had to finish my days work.

I headed up my attic stairs, turning on the lights as I went past the switch. The dome was illuminated with brightness, coming from all corners. I looked up and saw through the clean glass ceiling. The sun was setting and the sky was a pink color with bits of purple at the end of the horizon. I stood, watching the stars show up, one by one, just thinking.

Maybe I should quit school and go back to collage. Or I could use the money I've made from my inventions and get my own place. I could donate my time to search for my mother's killer. I wish I could, but even the best investigators I could afford couldn't find a single clue. So I thought some more. When I was a little kid, I wanted to use my smarts to help people. I may be a "genius" as some people say, but I sure am dumb for trying to think of a way to find the killer. The worst part of being smarter than everyone is that you don't think outside the box, and sometimes you feel…better than them. But I don't want to feel that way.

"Ahhh!" A girl was being kidnapped right down the road. It was too dark for me to see what was happening, so I dashed through the domes front door and grabbed the chair at the end of the stairs. When the girl was being tied up, I knocked the kidnapper on the back of the head, making him pass out.

'Why am I helping this girl?' I thought to myself. I guess… I don't want her family to find her body all bruised on the side of the road like I found my mom. The driver hit the gas, just as I hopped into the trunk of the van.

The driver said, "Get the hell out of here kid, or I'll kill you!" I just punched him in the face and hit the brake as he blacked out. When the van was pulled over, I pulled out my cell phone and called 911.

"911 operator, what is your emergency?" The women answered on the other end.

"Yeah, um, I have a few kidnappers here. For now they're passed out. I also have the girl they tried to kidnap. She's ok, and not injured."

"Ok. Can you please tell me where you are?"

I looked out to the street. "I'm in the black van near 89 Silver Street."

"Thank you. An ambulance and the police will be there soon. Please stay on the line until they arrive."

"Alright."

"Do you know the girl's name?"

"Hold on let me ask. She has duct tape over her mouth so I have to put the phone down for a minute."

"Ok, but hurry."

I slowly slid the tape off her mouth and said, "Hey, are you alright?" I realized she was the girl who sat next to me on the bus.

"Y-yeah… thanks for saving me."

"No problem. What's your name? Sorry, I'm not good with names."

"M-my name is Claire Dieudonne."

"Alright. I'll untie you once I give your name to the women on the other end." Claire nodded and I picked up the phone. "Her name is Claire Dieudonne."

"And how do you spell that?"

I looked at her and she said, "C-l-a-i-r-e D-i-e-u-d-o-n-n-e."

I repeated what she said, and right then, the police showed up. I hung up, and went to go talk to them. The police called the girls parents, but they weren't home. So I said, "She can stay with me until her parents get home. I live right there." I pointed to the light coming from the dome and they nodded. The men where arrested and I brought the girl to my place.

I led her to the front door so she wouldn't see my attic and my bedroom, and let her take a shower. When she was all flushed from the hot water, I gave her some food to fill up on. I also made sure she was plenty hydrated, and let her fall asleep in the guest room.

When she was about to close the door, she said, "Thanks for you know… saving my life."

"Know problem. If you need any help or anything, I'll be in the kitchen." She nodded and closed the door.

I sat on the sofa in the next room of the kitchen and turned the television on. Dice lay his head on my lap, so I scratched behind his ears. Slowly, my eyes closed, and I was dreaming the night away.

The first dream was the day before my mother went missing. We were playing out in the back-yard with Dice, while dad was grilling some steaks. When I through the ball, Dice knocked down the grill and ate all the meat. My mother and I were laughing while my father was cursing. I woke up to Dice nudging my hand to go out. When he was all done out side, I fell asleep again, making sure to turn of the television, and dreamt once more. This time, it was about being wrapped in a warmth and seeing a dark blue, slowly turning into a gold color.

When I woke up, it was morning. The air was chilly and the sound of the kitchen in use surrounded me. I went to go turn the heater on and checked to see who was in the kitchen. It was Claire, making breakfast for two. "Morning!" She said, sliding bacon off the pan.

"Morning." I poured myself a cup of coffee and watched her as she rushed around the kitchen getting toast, eggs, more bacon, and the table ready for the morning. "Hey slow down. You'll create a path in the floor." Just to help her out, I set the table up, grabbing milk and orange juice from the refrigerator. "Are you ok? I mean, you don't seem to talk much."

"Oh, um sorry." She said, without looking at me. I forgot to grab the butter so I headed back to the fridge. When I closed the door, she was behind it. "Look, thanks again for saving me. I really mean it. I don't know what would have happened and I don't really want to think about what could've. So, thank you."

"Know problem really. I just happened to see you being shoved into the van, so it's no big deal. Just relax until your parents come to pick you up."

"About that… My parents are all the way in Paris right now for their honeymoon. So after breakfast, I'll head on home myself." She looked down.

I felt bad. I sure don't like being home alone. At least I have Dice to keep me company. "Well, I know for sure that I wouldn't want to be home alone right after being kidnapped, so if you want, you can stay here." I shrugged and took another sip of coffee.

"I couldn't possibly-"

"You can cook the meals, and that will be all I ask of you."

She flushed, and said, "I would need to pick up a few things from my house then."

Chapter 2~ How to pick out a Christmas tree

I drove Claire to her house so she could pick up her things needed for the next few months. She trudged through the snow that fell last night, and I waited in my car. It was almost Christmas. Should I get her something so she doesn't feel like she'll get a cold shoulder? That's what I'll do. Maybe I'll let her pick out a tree. We haven't had a Christmas tree for a while. Ever since-

Claire knocked on my window. "Can you pop the trunk please?" She asked.

I pulled the trigger and started the car to warm it up a bit. I was starting to get chilly. When Claire stepped in, she said, "Thanks again."

"Hey do you want to pick out a Christmas tree?"

She looked confused, shocked and embarrassed for a minute. "What?"

"Like I said, do you want to chop down a Christmas tree? I haven't had one in my house for a while so…" I looked at her. She just nodded and buckled her seat belt.

We arrived at our local tree farm and I saw how much excitement she had in her eyes. She looked liked a little girl. "Have you ever chopped down a tree before?" I asked.

"No, we always had a fake one to save money." She looked out the window.

When we parked, Claire was bouncing up and down and nearly bolted ahead. When she only ran a good five feet, she tripped on a stump buried in the snow and fell flat on her face. I couldn't help it. I bursted out with laughter. I haven't laughed like this since…

Claire stood up and looked like she was about to go emo. Slowly turning around, I saw how wet she was and cold. She also had tears in her eyes. When Claire saw how much I was laughing, she joined in and then sneezed. I gave her my jacket to warm up. "Thanks." She said through chattering teeth.

"Let's get into the store so you don't catch cold or hypothermia." I pushed her forward. When we entered the store, it had to be eighty degrees. It was decorated with green, red, silver and gold. There was a hot chocolate stand in the corner and smelled like cinnamon. You could here the buzzing of people in line, and if you paid close attention, you could hear Christmas carols playing in the background.

When Claire was finally all dry and warm, we went out again to find a tree. With each step, Claire had her arms out at her sides, and lifted her knees high in the air with each step. Once, again, I couldn't help but laugh. She glared at me a bit, but then smiled.

"Ok, go find a tree." I said, fallowing behind her. She nodded, and ran ahead once again. I followed her, but from a far distance, watching her circle a tree a few times. It was about ten feet, and it's diameter at the bottom had to be a good twelve feet.

"Hey Chace, this is a good one!" Claire shouted over to me.

"Alright, I'll go and get the man."

I turned away for a second, but then I heard her say, "Ah! It's snowing!" I turned again to face her, and she looked…beautiful. Claire was looking at the sky, as snow slowly fell from the clouds. When she looked at me and smiled, my heart jumped for a second.

"U-um, stay out of the cold breezes." What was I thinking? It sounded so stupid!

"Ok." Was all she said back, and she continued to stare into the heavens.

Chapter 3- How to Celebrate Christmas

I woke up to the bright sun shining in my face through the domes glass roof. I fell asleep working again… On my way down stairs, I heard Claire in the kitchen, cooking. When I entered, she turned and grinned. "Nice hair this morning."

I grinned back and messed with her hair. "You have some nice hair too." I chuckled. I sat down and poured myself some coffee. "Tomorrow's Christmas. Did you get me anything?"

"As a matter of fact…" Claire turned to face me. "I did. How about you? Did you get me anything?"

I looked her square in the eye. "I'm working on it."

She looked at me with confusion. "You're making it?"

"Yes. In fact, I make things quite often." I swiveled around to watch the news. Snow… and lots of it. "I better go finish up. I'll be down in a few hours." I poured myself another cup of coffee and headed upstairs.

It was starting to get dark out, and the snow was building up on the roof. Every now and then, I had to tap the glass to make the snow fall. My machines were just making sure the present was safe, when Claire walked up. "Whoa!" She gasped. I snapped my head in her direction. She was looking at the ceiling in aw.

"What are you doing up here?" I snapped. I didn't mean for it to sound rude… but it just came out that way.

"Sorry…I knocked on your door and you didn't answer so…Then I saw light coming from the ceiling… sorry I didn't mean to intrude… I'll leave now." As Claire headed downstairs, I felt a wave of realization hit me in the gut. She looked so excited and hoping I would tell her about this room. But I sent her away without telling her a single fact. I probably hurt her feelings.

I swept downstairs and saw her on the couch, her knees under her chin, watching TV with a distant face on. I rested my hand on her shoulder, making her jump. When she turned to face me, I said, "Come on. I'll show you around the attic." I held out my hand, and she just stared. "Come on." I said gently. "It's ok." Claire rested her hand on mine, and shock went through my arm, making it numb for a minute. I slowly led her upstairs and helped her climb the latter to the attic. Soon, I was going to build stairs there.

When Claire entered the room, her face lit up with joy, as she looked around. I turned off the lights and knocked down all the snow on the domes roof. She was staring at the stars, and saw a meteor shower. Claire was still holding my hand, and tightly too. I watched the flashes of light with her, with each passing, adding a shimmer of light into her eyes.

After about an hour, my legs were starting to hurt, so I flipped on the light and cleared my throat. "Um, this is my attic. It's where I make my inventions and stuff." Claire looked at me with shock, confusion, and something else I didn't recognize.

"You're an inventor?" Her hand squeezed mine, then let go. Turning her whole body to face me, she waited for an answer.

"Yeah. That's how I saw you being kidnapped. I was looking out my window… um that also why my house is so big and… yeah." For having a wide variety of words in my dictionary, my brain I mean, I was pretty tongue tied. I never really talked to anyone before. I waited for her to be snobby and hate me for being smart like all the other people at college… but she just smiled.

"That's so cool!" Claire exclaimed. "Can you show me a few inventions?"

I was stunned. Mt lips wouldn't move, and my limbs were heavy. But I forced them to move with all my might. "Sure. Here's one. You have to be careful. Your Christmas present is in here." I went to the desk I fell sleep on last night and showed her a helmet.

"What does it do?" Her eyes sparkled more than the shooting stars.

"When you place it on your head, it will show you your most precious memory, object, person or dream. It can also help you understand things that happened to you, or answer questions you forgot the answer to."

"Can I try it on?" She was practically bouncing like a bunny.

"It's not done yet. It might malfunction or something. I don't want to risk it."

"Ok… Is there anything I can try?"

I though for a minute, and placed the helmet on the desk, and rummaged through a box. I pulled out a ring, and placed it in her palm. "Careful. It's the ring my father proposed to my mother with." As Claire slid it on her finger, it lit up, a beautiful purple pink. "Interesting." was all I said, and gave her another ring to put on. "Careful. This is her wedding ring."

"Why isn't she wearing it?" Claire asked.

"Because, she was murdered a few years ago." I said lightly.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at me with compassion, and slid the ring on another finger. It lit a sparkly blue green. "That's pretty."

My jaw dropped to the floor. "Jump up in the air." was all I said. Claire looked confused, but did as she was told. As soon as she did, her body weight reduced, and she was flying.

"Ah!" Claire started to fidget with the rings, and float to the center of the ceiling. When she took off the blue green ring, she began to fall. I dived to catch her, and noticed she was still holding the rings. When I caught her under the knees and upper back, she let out a long breath.

"What're you doing, trying to kill yourself?" I yelled in her face.

Claire's midnight blue eyes looked into mine and said, "Thanks…again."

On our way down, Claire kept asking for a hint of what her present was. All I could say was that it was something I invented.


End file.
